Electromigration (EM) is a major interconnection failure mechanism in integrated circuits (ICs). EM is caused by the transport of metal atoms when an electric current flows through interconnect structures (e.g., via, leads, etc.) in the IC. For instance, EM can cause metal atoms to migrate through a metal interconnect, thereby causing the formation of a void, and cause a short circuit, in the interconnect. EM-induced atomic mass transport increases with increasing current density. As the minimum feature size of interconnect structures are scaled down, EM-induced interconnect structure failure becomes more important because the interconnect structure's dimensions are reduced, with a corresponding increase in the current density through the interconnect. It is important for IC designs to have an acceptable reliability against EM-induced failure.